First Kiss
by leeismyking3
Summary: Redoing


_"Hey _Naruto_, Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Hinata for a mission," Sakura told him while running but she never stop._

_"I'm in a hurry so please pick up Hinata." _

_Naruto just shrugged and started walking to the Hyuuga mansion. He started to get never as he approached the mansion and knocks on the door. Neji and Hishe both answered the door._

_"Yes Naruto what do you need," Naruto was surprised that Hishe didn't say anything but quickly answered Neji. _

_"Hinata and I are wanted by the Hokage and I came to get her."_

_"Very well then wait here," Neji left to get her leaving Naruto with Hishe who was giving him looks of discuss. A few minutes later Neji and Hinata come and with a greeting the to left. When they arrived the Hogake was signing papers. _

_"Yes Hogake you wanted to us?" _

_"Yes I did you two will go on a mission to spy on a man called Ricon". She was now holding a piece paper showing the man._

_"At the village hidden in the water is where you will find him, roomers have it that he is planning to attach on us."_

_'You two better gone head and prepare you like in a few minutes." _

_Naruto was about to leave but then said "Hey Granny Tsunade how do we get there." Hinata turned and look at Naruto in surprise; that he said something smart. _

_"You will be transported there on chief toad if is alright with you Hinata."_

_"Not at all." Hinata seen the toad and didn't mind him. Naruto and Hinata walked out the Hokage's office. When walking out the Hokage's office Naruto was thinking about the dream he had lost night._

_**[Hinata and Naruto were going on a date on the beach and Hinata was eating ice cream while she was in her bikini. Naruto said, "I love you Hina-baby."]**_

_When Naruto said "I will pick you up in 15 minutes Bye Hina-baby," and he ran. Hinata stood there blushing harder than a cherry the she stared singing as she walked home. _

_*** Naruto's House And Thoughts ***_

_"Wow Hinata is really hot," he said as he entered his house._

_"I wonder if she likes me like I like her." Naruto was now blushing at the though of her likening him. _

_I guess I should take a quick shower and start picking. Naruto started thinking about the dream and smiled a big foxy grin as he undressed. He got dressed in his mostly orange with black jacket and pants. He packed a few clothes, food, and weapons the locking his door he ran to go pick up Hinata._

_*** Hinata's House And Thoughts ***_

_Hinata was singing about Naruto as she took a quick shower and started packing. After she was done she wrote in her Naruto datiry. She wrote a whole page when she heard a knock on the door so she sat on the steeps as Neji and Heshi anwersed the door._

_Naruto should be here by now; they are really protective of me I wonder why._

_""Yes Naruto what do you need now," Naruto hasited to answer because of Heshi. _

_"Hinata and me are on a mission and I came to pick her up." _

_"What kind of mission." Heshi now said with a mean voice. "Will you two be alone?"_

_"The misson will be to find a man name Ricon and yes we will be alone." _

_"Really now, well if you dare do anything to my little Hinata I will kill you with my bear hands. I will go get her so you can leave this complex."_

Heshi came in telling Hinata something; "Ok daddy bye, bye Neji. Hi Naruto-kun are you ready for the mission."

_***At the Village's Gate ***_

_Naruto summoned a reddish-orange toad with a pipe in his mouth. "Yo Naruto what am I needed for today." _

_The toad's big eye was now looking at Hinata. "WE are going on a mission to the village hidden in the waterfall and you are going to take US." _

_The toad's eye was now focused on him looking at how he is stuck with this idiot. He know what Naruto was trying to say. "Sure kid I can give you and the young miss a ride there." _

_Hinata was now when she notice Naruto staring at her with that huge fox grin. The toad looked at her then at Naruto. Then looked back at her, smiled and blow a heart shape smoke around them. Naruto smile widen when Hinata was blushing more because of the smoke and the he was looking at her. _

_"Come on Hinata let me help you on the toad," Naruto a sexy smile. _

_Hinata started blushing when Naruto picked her up bride style as she loving wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "If you keep this up Hinata will be all over you," Naruto blushed at what Kyuubi said. _

_Naruto jumped on the toad and carefully laid Hinata down. "Ok chief toad we are ready to go."_

_Naruto wrapped Hinata in a hug when the toad star__ted moving._ "_I'll hold you so you want fall ok Hina-baby," Hinata just smiled since she love what Naruto is doing. _

_He had a nice clean smell and his jacket was soft and she could fell the muscles and his stomach. After a few hours the two was fast asleep in each others arms. The toad went through the waterfall the get in the village when the water woke up the sleeping bodies. _

_"Ok you two this is where you start walking," the Chief toad disappeared when they jumped off his back. _

_**"Hey kid if Hinata got wet enough she would take off her jacket. Then you could corner her and bang her."**_

_Naruto was now arguing at Kyubii in his head. "No i wouldn't do that no matter what the condition is. Even if I wanted to Hinata would never let me do it." _

_Hinata had saw Nruto 'daydreaming' and quickly said. "Naruto-kun we must be going."_

_Naruto heard Hinata and grapped her hand and said, "Ok lets go then." Hinata blushed a little because they was holding hands. After a few minutes of walking they came into the village._

_"Naruto-kun I think that the man over there." Naruto looked here Hinata was pointing at and saw Ricon talking about a village is going to attach them._

_"Ok we will follow him for a few hours and see what he is doing._

_They followed the man to a beach. He got a surf board and said the member will be out in the water._

_Naruto said,"Do we have to get in beach to go see what he is doing?" _

_Hinata looked at him and started to think about seeing him in the water with just short on. _

_"Yes Naruto we do." After the to of them got dress they made their way in the water._

_"You are really pretty Hina-baby." _

_"Thank you Naruto." _

_"I'm not crazy there is a gaint toad at the entranc of the waterfall and I know its from the leaf village." _

_"Ricon how can toads grow bigger than dogs and the leaf village is our friend they would never attack us." _

_"I know is was them because the toad was smoking."_

_"Ricon maybe you should go home and never talk about crazy things like." Naruto and Hinata started swimming backing back to shore._

_"That was very useless but never less a mission sucess". _

_Hinata and Naruto was happy that the misson was a sucess but they never did get dress. Instead they checked out a hotel room. NAruto was about to go change in the bathroom when Hinata said something. _

_"Wow, this place is so beatiful. Oh, Naruto-kun look at the view of the ocean and sunset." _

_Naruto came over to the window and saw how beariful the veiw was. The sky it self was like a rainbow danceing on the water._

_"This sunset have no beatuy compared to you and those pretty eyes."_

_"I love you Hina-baby." _

_"I love you too Naruto-kun."_

_"I know you do." _

_Naruto picked her up and Hinata passionly kissed Naruto. She put her fingers in his untamed, spiky, yellow hair while Naruto just held her while the kiss became more fierce when tongues fight for power. After a while they stopped kissing beacuse of the lack of air. Hinata started touching his muscular chest and six pack being happy that they are still in their beach clothes. Naruto stood their letting her touch him. _

_"I love your body its so sexy."_

_Naruto blushed and Hinata just looked into his beatuiful sappire blue eyes then kissed him again._

**_"Hey kid you should try to find her sweet spot so she couldn't help but do it with you."_**

_"What is with you and this banging bussiness."_

**_"Well it is mating season and since I'm in here you have to do or let me rape her."_**

_Naruto broke the kiss and walked over to the bed and layed Hinata down then he got in the bed. For a while Naruto just brushed Hinata's hair with his hand. Naruto soon brought her up for a kiss and started kissing along her jaw line down to her collar bone. He gave it kiss then he softly started biteing it. Hinata let out a moan loveing what Naruto was doing to her. All you could hear in the hotel was moans and groan and 'Hinata' and 'Naruto' being shouted all night long. In the morning Hinata got dressed and started cooking breakfast and Naruto woke up soon after to the smell of food. He through away his (you know what he used) from last night adn got dressed. Naruto wrapped his arm around hInata waist adn kissed her._

_"Good mornig Hina-baby."_

_After breakfast thay packed up and went back to the waterfall._

_Naruto summoned Cheji toad,"Its already time to go back." _

_Naruto smiled at the toad,"Sure is." _

_Naruto once again pick up Hinata up to get on the toad. Naruto wrapped Hinata in a hug when the toad star__ted moving but soon started making out. _

___"Come on kids I don't want people doing it on me its nasty."_

___"Sorry Naruto just can't stop touching me." Hinata giggled at seeing Naruto blushing and kissed him. When they finally made it back to the leaf village Kyubbi was mad at Naruto._

**_"If I ever get the chance I'm going to I'm going to bet intill you are nearly died."_**

_"Why is that Kyuubi?"_

**_"You and your girlfriend kept me up all night long then you two want stop doing."_**

_"But you wanted me to do it in the first place."_

**_"Yeah I did one time at least not every four hours."_**

_Naruto smiled," Hinata do you want to go on a date with me." _

_"Sure Naruto-kun pick me up at 7._

_Naruto walked Hinata home after they they visted the Hokage's office. "Bye Hina-baby, Love you." Naruto gave her a deep pssionit kiss. Hishe saw this and ran attacking Naruto._

_"How dare you kiss my daughter then you did it in front of my house."_

_Naruto was dogeing most of the attacks while saying "See you later baby love you."_

_"Bye Naruto-kun love you too." _

_Hishe was saying something under his breath as he walked into his house with Hinata following._

_"Daddy can I go on a date with Naruto-kun."_

_Hishe looked at Hinata then at Neji who just walked in the room. "Neji what you think if Hinata dated Naruto."_

_Neji looked at Hinata and smiled,"I think it would be nice if she dates Naruto he is not that bad."_

_"You can both date people but I better not cacth any dirty bussniess in here."_

_"Yes sir," both teens said at the same time then left to go to there rooms._

_*** NaruHina before and on the date ***_

_Naruto left his house around 8:45 and headed over to his girlfriend's house and knoocked on the door and Hishe answered."Come in Naruto, Hinata will be down in a few minutes." _

_Naruto came in the huge and pretty house. "So Naruto where will you be taking my daughter tonight."_

_"Just to the ramen shop and to the park"_

_Hinata came down the stairs dressed in a light purpleish-blue dress with macthing shoes with her hair let down. "Wow Hinata you look beatiful," Naruto smiled with a big foxy smile._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun, bye Daddy"_

_Naruto and Hinata went to the ramen shop for about 30 minutes eating and talking then they soon went to the park. It was a big pretty park with a lake in the middle with ducks and swans everywhere and the most picked up some flower and handed them to Hinata._

_"Oh Nauto-kun this is beautiful, thank you for everything."_

_"Anytime Hina-baby."_

_ They was now only a inch away as they slowly got closer and kissed. Naruto had Hinata on a tree with their fingers wrapped in each other kissing under the moonlight with only a few clouds in the sky._

_T__hey soon broke for air,"I love you so much Naruto."_

_Nartuo smiled,"Thank you Hina-baby you make me the happiest person in the world."_

_Naruto now unlocked their fingers as Hinata backed away from the tree. Naruto walked Hinata to her house and pulled in another kiss. Naruto's blond, spiky hair mixed in with Hinata's dark blue,smooth hair._


End file.
